Earth-2310
Earth-2310, or also known editorially as the Avengers World Assemble is a reality made by Jacky 50A and acts as a semi-reimagination of his first reality, Earth-70709. The reality also takes cues from Earth-27750 and other previous realities Jacky planned, including ones that were discarded and discontinued. Taking place in the middle of the 21st Century, Earth-2310 revolves around the adventures and stories of multiple adapted characters, both the ones that are on Earth and the ones in outer-space. Some characters are also partially reimagined in a similar way to how Earth-70710 handled its heroes and villains, with its stories being set in multiple both past and present. As time progresses in real life, so will this universe develop. As for the organizations and superhero/supervillain teams, most of them remain the same except for the inclusion (and return) of the Superhuman Service Agency. As of many of both Jacky and Draft's works, this universe is part of the two's multiverse. Note: To see the full list of heroes, villains, and others, see Category:Earth-2310. Teams, Groups, and Organizations (Heroes) Avengers (Main) The Avengers are the world's premier team of superheroes. Initially banding together to fight against the threat of the alien warmonger, Despero in 2008, the Avengers has since guarded both Earth and the general universe itself from threats no single hero can face alone. And from its initial roster of seven core members, the team has then expanded its reaches and roster to be capable of facing larger threats in the future. Superhuman Service Agency The Superhuman Service Agency (SSA), or formerly known as the International Supernatural and Extranormal Defense Organization (ISEDO) is a UN-sanctioned organization that specializes in handling superhuman and supernatural threats from all over the world, both magical and extraterrestrial ones. Founded in the 2000s, the group is formed after multiple international superhuman incidents. After the founding of the Avengers, ISEDO changed its name to SSA and becomes more active than ever to prevent future accidents involving superhumans such as the Avengers themselves from happening. They're given the authority to do all kinds of things necessary enough to complete an objective, even if it might be controversial. Avengers (SSA) The SSA's Avengers are the SSA's counterpart to the primary Avengers team. Formed after the decision of the group's director, Toyo Harada, to create their own legal Avengers, these Avengers act on the behalf of the United Nations, just like the parent organization itself. The members of the Avengers consist of superheroes from multiple countries all over the world in order to symbolize diversity. Some heroes are even already part of a similar team. While the group does act against the real Avengers at times, usually those are due to orders and both teams actually respect each other like siblings and such. Defenders The Defenders are a group of street-based heroes and vigilantes that reside in the NYC. Unlike most superhero teams that operate on a large scale, the Defenders strictly defend New York City but will go out of the cities if they're pressed. The team itself isn't an fully-knit group, with its roster changing from time to time. But the most common aspect of the Defenders is that they all are the vigilantes and heroes that keep the people of New York safe from all kinds of threats. Avengers World Its formation proposed after the attack of the Masters of Evil, the Avengers World program is an initiative made by the cooperation of the SSA and the Avengers, creating a merger between both of their Avengers team, with sub-initiatives being planned in the future as part of the program. The program is created in order to unite even more talented individuals to defend the Earth from future threats such as the Masters of Evil or other things to come. The team retains the main seven members of the real Avengers as well as some of the SSA's Avengers, including Lionheart and Sentry. Although so, the main Avengers and the rest of the SSA's Avengers are actually honorary members, with their heroics being delivered in the name of their respective groups. The group's stand-out members originate more from those that are considered independent at first. After several events involving multiple "doomsdays" of the planet, the Avengers World program now chooses all known vigilantes/superheroes as its members, making the roster more diverse and allowing unorthodox team-ups to happen. To see all the members of the Avengers World program, click here. Teams, Groups, and Organizations (Villains) The League of Shadows Composed of influential, evil men bent on world domination that scheme in the shadows, the League of Shadows is, just like what its name implies, a veiled secret society. The group has lasted virtually as long as the existence of mankind itself, being founded by the mysterious immortal known as "the Savage". The League possesses a huge number of assassins of many origins, whether they be descendants of Middle East's sicarii or the ancient ninjas of Japan. Not just that, the League of Shadows has a large abundance of resources and tech, both from the past and possibly, future. The League is led by a group of five individuals known as the "Inner Circle". The Inner Circle consists of Al Ghul himself, Baron Zemo, Selene, Nathaniel Essex, and the enigmatic man only known as Zod. Masters of Evil Formed by the Inner Circle member, Baron Zemo, the Masters of Evil are the indirect first product of the League of Shadows in their efforts to dismantle the Avengers. Banding together some of the most notorious supervillains in the world, including the first villain the Avengers fought themselves, Despero, Zemo seeks out the evil "counterparts" of the Avengers to utterly annihilate them to expose the world, making it defenseless for the League's domination. After the group's defeat by the Avengers, most of the members went into hiding or prison. Still, the group exists, with changing rosters under the leadership of a former member of the League, the Hood, and they're portrayed as mainstay enemies to the SSA's Avengers. Currently they're independent. To see all members, both current and former ones, click on this link. List of Stories */Earth's Mightiest Heroes/ */Blood in the Water/ */The Name of the Game/ */Versus/ Category:Realities Category:Fan Fiction Category:Created by Jacky 50A Category:Earth-2310